Wireless streetlight control systems generally involve the control of hundreds or more streetlights distributed over a wide geographic area. Ad hoc deployable wireless networks are an emerging technology with applications in a variety of information gathering and control fields. Communications may be multi-hop and of mesh topology due to the restricted range and reliability of radio frequency transmissions that don't consume a significant amount of electrical power and are of reasonable cost.